


ночное небо, окрашенное кровью твоих любимых

by igarashiriku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Ghouls, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, Multi, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: токио скрывает в себе тысячи разрушенных судеб.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Arima Yusa, Houji Kousuke/Tatara, Hsiao Ching-Li/Urie Kuki, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Urie Kuki, Mayu | Nutcracker/Shirazu Ginshi, Tsukiyama Shuu/Irimi Kaya, Tsukiyama Shuu/Matsumae, Ui Koori/Irimi Kaya, Yoshimura Eto/Hakatori, Yoshimura Eto/Tomoe Yumitsu
Kudos: 3





	1. познай же суть отчаяния

**Author's Note:**

> итак, микрофикшен и стеклище.  
> убедительная просьба идти нахуй, если вам не нравятся эти внезапные пейринги. я почти не признаю канонные пары, поэтому пишу то, на что у меня встает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о джузо и его отряде

следователь сидел на крыше здания, запуская самолетики из пустых завещаний своего отряда. их семьям сейчас лучше не знать, что отряд сузуи погиб почти сразу из-за некомпетентности командира. решение об атаке принял он сам – гнусный эгоист. прошлые успехи опьянили его: он был уверен, что они все выживут. глупый мальчишка.


	2. игра с жизнью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> урие куки/канеки кен

все, что связывало их, было нездоровым, аморальным. все, что связывало их, это ночи, посвященные друг другу. все, что связывало их, это странные наклонности урие.

он любил практиковать удушение. однажды он заигрался.


	3. прощай, любимая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> шуу цукияма/кая ирими
> 
> pov шуу

надеюсь, свои последние мысли ты посвятила мне, кая ирими. с твоей стороны было очень грубо умереть, так и не дав мне ответа.  
  
кажется, я схожу с ума, раз разговариваю с остывшим телом.


	4. убийственная любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> куки урие/цзинь ли сяо

он долго обнимал ее этой ночью. а потом выстрелил в живот, не оставляя шансов на выживание. командир отряда куинксов приставил этот же пистолет к своему виску.  
  
утром их тела нашли рядом. они держались за руки.


	5. плохая лгунья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> шуу цукияма/мацумае

мацумае обещала вернуться. видеть ее бездыханное тело было для него невыносимо. слышались отвратительные хрипы, сам шуу в миг стал отвратительным, пропал весь шарм, вся утонченность.  
  
— ты плохая лгунья.  
  
что-то проткнуло его спину, и он упал на уже остывшее тело темноволосой женщины, пачкая ее и без этого грязную одежду вишневой кровью.


	6. моя вещь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> коори уи/кая ирими
> 
> pov коори

мне нравилось смотреть на ее истекающее кровью тело. мне нравился ошейник на ее шее. мне нравилось владеть ей, словно забытой всеми вещью.


	7. для меня в этом мире нет света

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это йошимура/юмицу томое
> 
> pov юмицу

любимица моих дьяволов выколола мне оба глаза, чтобы остаться последним, что я увижу в своей жизни


	8. лед и пламя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> татара/косуке ходжи
> 
> pov косуке

если ты пламя, то я лед.  
  
умирать от твоей руки было не страшно.  
  
потому что я знал, что ты умрешь следом.


	9. твоя красота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> гинши ширазу/маю
> 
> pov гинши

ты хотела быть красивой, но ты не знала, что ты мой идеал. поэтому я не решался убивать тебя, мечтая лишь целовать твои сладкие губы.  
  
поэтому ты убила меня первой.


	10. мальчик, ты снег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кишо арима/юса арима
> 
> pov кишо

наши волосы белы как снег. ты так же бледен, как и я. ты слишком юн, этим ты меня и привлекаешь.  
  
ты моя бесконечность. жаль, что ты уже не слышишь этих слов, мой дорогой.


	11. семейное торжество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о нимуре фуруте и клане вашу

есть ли смысл королю жить без своей королевы?  
  
нимура пьет яд на радость своим родственникам. торжествуй, клан вашу, король склонил перед тобой свою голову.


End file.
